All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Winder
Summary: A ButchXHK Christmas fic oneshot because I felt like it.


**All I Want For Christmas I****s You**

**Author Note: **Okay so since I wrote A Halloween oneshot of Butch and Hustler I figured I'd write another one for Christmas. Besides these guys need more lovin' on this site anyways. Enjoy!

Francis sighed as he closed his locker and slid the lock into place. All year he dreaded this day and today it was happening. Today was Christmas break. In just ten minutes all the kids from his high school would be running out of their classrooms and to their warm cozy homes to enjoy the holidays and being home with there family's. Him? He got to go to a huge empty mansion and celebrate Christmas while his parents were off in Fuji and they'd be back the day after New Years Eve.

Ya, lucky him. He couldn't even hustle since everyone was finding better things in shopping malls around this time. Yup, Christmas sucked.

Well maybe there was one good thing about it…

"Franny!" the desperate yell of his cursed nickname was coming from the only one who was aloud to say it. Butch. Turning to look down the hall he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his only friend.

Awhile ago Butch had gotten detention for two weeks for getting caught smoking on school property. Since his punishment was so close to Christmas though the principal decided to have mercy and made Butch work for the 'Christmas Spirit Club'. Personally Hustler guessed Butch would have chosen death.

Butch was decked out in a full Christmas theme outfit pick specialy for him by the leader of the club, the only problem was it was a girls outfit. With Black shoes, candy cane stockings, a short red dress, a white poncho, and to finish it a Christmas hat with the point going down to his lower back.

This was something Hustler looked forward to every day since he had first seen the storyteller in this getup and he was a bit upset that it was almost over. Maybe though the club leader would let him keep it. Who knew?

"Franny you've got to help me!" Butch panted graving the upper part of the hustler's arms in a tight hold. "They hid my clothes on me and I can't find them anywhere! If I go home in this I'll never hear the end of it from Joey or my Dad, and my mom will take picture!"

"Think she'd give one to me?"

"Fran!"

Chuckling at his friends distress Hustler pulled Butch's hat over his eyes before crossing his arms.

"I don't do anything for free Butchy boy. If I help what are you going to give me?"

He had to hold back a laugh when Butch pulled his hat up slightly and glared at him from underneath it.

"Can't you do this for free?" he hissed taking his hat off and hitting the older with it.

"No, but tell you what. You give me the outfit after you're done with it and I'll help."

Butch shot him a confused look but shrugged his shoulders anyways. "Fine, keep it if you want Franny but I don't know why you'd want this. It's not your size."

Blushing slightly at that comment Hustler lost his cool act for a moment as he stuttered out that it wasn't for him. He didn't think Butch believed him much but he couldn't care less at the moment. Instead he turned away from the boy's questioning eyes and headed down the hall where the boy had run from.

"It's probably still in the room where you left it, their just making you believe that it's somewhere else so you wont find it before the bell goes."

"Oh, clever."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were pretty close to the club room. The bell would ring in a couple of minutes and then all sorts of kids would be running out of their classrooms and to the freedom of outside. How depressing.

"You doing anything for Christmas Butch?"

"Hm? I don't think so. My mom and Dad are going to be out of town though leaving Joey in charge now that his in collage and all. They just wanted to try being away for one Christmas you know? So really it's just going to be me and my brother, oh and I think he's bringing a friend with him too."

Hustler bit his lip as he thought about what he was going to ask, he didn't think he had much of a chance but it was worth a shot.

"My parents are out of town this Christmas too. Do you want to spend it together or something?"

Hearing Butch chuckle nervously was never a good sign, it meant no.

"I don't think I can Fran, Joey would be to suspicious now that we're dating and all. He almost interrogated the life out of me last time I went to sleep over.-And that was before we were dating. I think he knew we were going to get together or something."

Sighing Hustler nodded his head. That made sense. It would be like if a younger sister was sleeping over at her boyfriend's house, and the older brother was thinking the worst. He could respect that…unless…

"What if Joey comes along to?"

"What?"

"Well you know if he was there with you then he'd have no reason to worry."

"Your house is huge Francis, he'd get lost all the time."

"Then we get to spend more time together." Francis smirked graving Butch's hand and kissing the back of it.

He watched as Butch seemed to think about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"Mhe, it's worth a shot I guess." He mumbled before walking into the club room. "Aha! You do have them here!" the boy shouted triumphantly seeing the members were stuffing his cloths in a bag.

"Aw shit. Now he's going top throw out the cute outfit." Whined the thin blond girl as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"Actually he's not aloud to do that. He promised he would give it to me." Hustler smirked ignoring the giggle the girl gave after and stealing Butch's hat off his head. "Go get changed, I want to be out of here before the bell rings."

"Why'd you even bother coming to school today? It's Christmas Eve." Butch mumbled snatching his clothes back rudely from the boy that was holding them before he slipped into one of the three change rooms.

Not knowing what else to do Hustler stood there eyeing the people around him with little interest. Honestly these people were freaks but he couldn't complain much when they made Butch look the way he did for so long. Butch probably tried to rip out their throats the first time he saw it. Who knew how in the world they kept it up.

"Hey you're Butch's boyfriend right?" the blond leader questioned with a smirk.

The Hustler nodded his head with a glare before going back to ignoring her. If she was going to make fun of him or say anything then he'd knock her teeth out. Girl or not. However this girl wasn't as stupid as she looked since her smirk just widened and she spun around graving the clothes Butch was throwing back. He watched as she folded them up neatly before placing them in a Christmas box and handing them to HK.

"Merry Christmas then." She giggled turning to look over her shoulder at her troupe. "Alright guys let's get going." She chirped as they walked out of the room to go spread their Christmas cheer or something like that.

"You not going with them?"

"No. Timithia said that since I wore the dress for two weeks she'd let me off early."

"How generis of her. I would have made you wear it until you got home."

"That's what they were just trying to do you moron."

"At least I didn't get caught smoking on school property."

"That's pretty easy to do since you don't smoke."

"Don't hate me cause you aint me." Hustler chuckled as Butch stepped out from behind the curtains in his normal get up of dark blue jeans, black shoes, a dark grey t-shirt, and his trade mark leather jacket with a cig already hanging out of his mouth.

"You know you got detention for two weeks just smoking on school grounds, who knows what they'd do to you if they caught you with that inside the school."

"Well then they can wait to punish me after we get back from the break.—And that's only if I get caught. Who says they'll ever know?"

Seeing he had some point Francis dropped it and turned towards the door. "Ready to bribe Joey then?"

"Ready to try at least."

=^.^=

"No."

"But why not!"

"I don't want you guys sleeping in the same house until you're married!"

"That's so old school Joe and it's only for a night!"

"I already told you my answer."

"What if you were invited?" Butch questioned smirking when his brother looked up from his book with a raised brow.

"Really?"

"Ya, Fran said you might agree if you were aloud to come along."

"He's a smart kid." Joey chuckled making Butch roll his eyes.

"So is it a yes or a no?"

There was a slight pause which the storyteller was pretty sure he only did to irritate him.

"Alright fine but I want the room right next to the one you two are staying in. If I hear anything I'm dragging your sorry ass into my room and locking you in there."

Butch shrugged as he walked out of their living room to his own. He wasn't about to say that the walls were sound proof anyways. Upon getting down stairs though he was greeted with Franny hanging the dreaded Christmas outfit in his closet along side other clothes he was forced to wear when he had to work with the 'Spirit Club'. He really had to stop getting caught smoking.

"Can't we just burn that one? I mean it's a dress." He mumbled sitting on the edge of his couch/bed with his arms crossed.

"But it looks good on you." Hustler smirked as he turned around and walked over to the other. "Besides the Thanks Giving one was a dress too."

"Don't remind me." Sighing Butch sat back agents the couch covering his eyes with the bottoms of his hands. "He said yes by the way, but only if he gets a room next to ours so he can come in if he hears anything."

"Did you tell him the walls are sound proof?"

"Nope. Besides even if they weren't he wouldn't hear us anyways. I mean we have done it down here before when he was home." Butch scoffed dropping his hands as he lend forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"True. You alright Butch? You seem a bit tired."

Butch's face went slightly red at that. There was no way in hell he would tell Hustler that he had stayed up late the last couple of nights trying to find him a gift for Christmas. He had way to much pride to admit to that.

"I'm Fine."

"Then start packing." Hustler smirked flopping down beside him.

"You going to help me?"

"No, just watch you."

"Lazy prick."

"You know you love me."

"Ha, ha. Screw you."

"You wanna?"

Chucking a pillow at his boyfriend Butch growled before heading over to his dresser and graving out one set of clothes, and throwing them in his school bag.

"There, done."

"That's it?" Hustler sounding surprised made Butch narrow his eyes in a sharp glare.

"Even though I get forced to wear dresses I'm not a girl Fran so I don't pack make up and hair products. Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's not what I meant. I thought you were staying at my house for the whole break."

"What? No. For one your parents would freak and for the second thing my parents will be back by the second week and they'd want us back."

"My parents aren't going to be back until the day after New Years Eve and your parents could join us."

"No." Butch said sternly feeling slightly bad from the look of hurt on Hustler's face afterwards. "How about this, we stay at your house for one week and then you come to our house for the other?"

He watched as Hustler seemed to debate this in his mind before he shook his head. "Alright, we have a deal."

"Good just one more question then."

"What is it?" Hustler asked throwing his arm around the slightly shorter boy's shoulders.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Butch asked leaning in and looking up at the older male. "I've been trying to find you one but I can't find any that are good enough." Butch mumbled feeling slightly stupid when HK just looked down at him with shock.

He was surprised when Francis stood up suddenly heading straight to the boy's closet. Hustler rummaged through it for a few minutes seeming to be trying to find something making Butch roll his eyes. If he picked out one of those stupid dresses he would hang Hustler with it. However when Hustler turned back to face him he was only holding the Santa hat with a long black ribbon from his Halloween outfit. That one had been a nightmare.

The hustler plopped the hat on his head covering his eyes before wrapping the ribbon around Butch's shoulders and tying it in a lose bow. Butch just managed to get the hat out of his eyes when Hustler kissed his nose gently before crouching down in front of him.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

Butch blushed but smiled anyways even if it was terribly corny and cliché, it was still nice to hear. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Hustler's shoulders pulling him forward slightly with a small smirk.

"Then I guess I should be waiting under the Christmas tree after Santa drops me off."

"I guess you should." Hustler smirked back before bringing their face together for a kiss.

Just then though Joey threw open the door and ran down the stairs. "Hey how long are we…" Both boys jumped away from each other with there faces as red as a cherry at being caught. "You guys have already fucked haven't you?" Joey questioned crossing his arms and glaring at the hustler.

"Joey!" Butch growled chucking his last pillow at his older brother.

"No, we've 'made love' if that's what you mean." Hustler shot back taking the same stance as the older.

Joey smirked before he smiled and shook his head. "Okay big guy I back down, but only for now. You hurt my baby brother and I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't even think about it." Hustler smirked back confusing Butch slightly. "But he is my Christmas present so I get to do whatever I want with him and you can't say anything about it." Butch watched in amusement as Joey opened his mouth to say something before the hustler turned towards him and kneeled down completely ignoring the older boy. "Hey Butch?" he asked taking something out of his pocket. "Would you marry me?"

"Where's the camera!" Joey suddenly shouted turning high tail up the stairs.

"What?" Butch questioned staring blankly at Francis to stunned to do much else. Hustler just chuckled though as he opened the tiny jewellery box to revile a diamond ring.

"Well we're graduating school this year and we've been dating for the last three years and I love you so I figured I'd ask you. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you for Christmas."

Butch shook his head to clear his thought before a big smile spread across his face.

"Sure Francis, but I'm not wearing a dress."

=^.^=

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**I hope you all enjoyed that even if it was kind of screwy but hey I had fun writing it. ****Have a happy Christmas everyone!**

**HCS**


End file.
